1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines typically incorporate turbine blades and vanes that are gas-cooled. To facilitate gas-cooling, the blades and vanes include internal passages that route cooling gas to holes formed through to the exterior surfaces of the blades and vanes. So configured, the passages and holes provide thin films of cooling gas about the exterior of the blades and vanes. Notably, since sizes, shapes and cooling provisioning of blades and vanes are not standardized, each type of blade and vane typically requires a different pressure, volumetric flow and distribution of cooling gas in order to operate properly.